Ghost Encounter
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Life at the tower seemed to be returning back to normal when all of a sudden strange things start happening. Theres a ghost on the loose! Also Cassie is torn between two guys! (The final chapter is now up! make sure to look at my note, at the end!)
1. The beginning

Ghost Encounter  
  
By Cassie Buttelman  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yakko sighed while putting on his beige pants and attaching his black and gold belt around his waist. What had happened last night? Did he really love Cassie? He smiled softly thinking about her, then shook his head, what was he thinking? He needed some time alone with his sibs. That would get him to think clearly again. He was still not used to this teenage body. He sighed and went to go out of his room, when he heard a noise. He turned, but found nothing unusual in his room. He thought he had heard a voice though. He shrugged it off and continued out his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Meanwhile Cassie was having a similar experience in her room. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She felt so drawn to Yakko. She never knew why, maybe it was his charm, his kindness; he isn't that half bad looking either. A thought struck her. Would he actually go out with her though? She slumped her head onto the table connecting to the mirror. In the past Cassie hadn't dealt well with men. She was just thinking of what to do when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to it and opened it. There stood Zack. She blinked. "Hey Zack." She said as cheerfully as possible. "Hey Cass.." he replied. Suddenly what happened last night flashed into Cassie's mind. Zack also liked her. And She also started to like Zack too. This was turning into a nightmare very fast. "How you doing?" he asked. She blinked, coming out of her trance. "Oh well, I'm okkay I guess, How about you?" "I'm alright." He replied. He went over to her and hugged her tight. Cassie blinked, then hugged him back. "Sorry, I just had to do it." Zack looked into her eyes, their faces were inches apart. "S'ok.." Cassie whispered. What was happening to her? She became frightened of her own emotions as she noticed how far apart they were. She started to move away but Zack wouldn't let go. "Zack..." That was all she could get out before both of their lips met and they kissed each other passionately. Cassie suddenly broke away. She looked at Zack. "Wha..Zack.. let me go.." He released her and she took a couple steps backwards. "I'm sorry." Zack apologized. Cassie shook her head. " I have to think." She ran out of the room and out of the tower and started to wander around on the lot.  
  
Zack remained in the room he was left before, he sighed, he almost had her. He got up to leave the room when he heard a sound, it sounded like a rumbling noise, he quickly looked around, but the room was empty. 


	2. Scary Encounters

Chapter 2  
  
Cassie's pace quickened as she felt a certain chill in the air. She was walking around the lot and it was starting to get late. She felt so tired. But she didn't know if she could face any of the Warners right now. Zack and Yakko. Both boys she felt so drawn to. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to stop this from unfolding, she couldn't choose both. She had to choose. But why now? She was only 14! She didn't notice that she was wandering far off the lot, into Burbank.  
  
Two figures followed Cassie throughout the lot, when they saw her exiting it, they both paused. "Look! She's going off the lot!" The male form said, pointing to her. The female form held up a sign, which read, " Yeah, I don't think it would be wise for her to do that, we have to stop her!" "But how can we without revealing ourselves?" the male form asked. The female form looked at the male form, then snapped her fingers and held up another sign. " Duh! You can run as fast as the wind! Knock her down!" The male form blushed. "Oh yeah, that's right I forgot I can run fairly fast.." He ran out and started to run as fast as his legs could carry him, finally he caught up with Cassie and knocked her down forcefully, then ran into a nearby building before she had time to get up and see who ran into her. When Cassie got up she glanced around for the person who shoved her. "That's odd." he or she was gone. She suddenly realized how far she had gone off the lot, she tensed. She was in the bad part of town. She quickly started to run back to the lot, when suddenly two gangster looking teenage boys got into her path, she gasped. "Well Well Well, look who ee got ere Bruno?" The fairly heavy looking boy with a black bandana on his head said. He looked around seventeen. His voice was also rough and since he didn't speak English that well, Cassie knew he wasn't educated. The other boy, who the other boy called Bruno looked at Cassie, his steel eyes looked through her, they were both human and Bruno was wearing a torn up black T shirt with blue jeans that had seen better days. The other boy wore a army green shirt with soiled black shorts. Cassie started to take a step backwards. The boy in the green shirt started to move towards Cassie in a dangerous looking manner. "C'mon Dakota, don't scare the poor thing." His English was better than Bruno's but his tone was not friendly, it was sarcastic. Cassie's eyes flashed around her, where could she go?! She looked from one direction, to the other, she finally saw a street, thinking other people would be there, she bolted for the street. Both boys got enraged and started to run after her. She heard them cursing her and calling her bad names. She closed her eyes and kept on running. She started to shout out for help. Hoping that anyone.ANYONE could hear her... Before she could even get one shout out, one of the boys grabbed her by her arms. She cried out as she was being pulled towards them. Bruno had grabbed her, one of his arms slipped around her waist, pinning her to him. The other hand he held one of her arms. She felt the feel of his breath on her neck and she shivered in disgust. "Let me go.." she ordered. " No way, a pretty girl like you should be taken care of.." His hand started to slide downward, Cassie closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a clang noise. She opened them quickly to find Burno's pal flattened. She smiled and looked up at one of the buildings, there was Yakko, Wakko and Dot. "Hey buddy.. Id let the nice girl go if I were you.." Yakko smirked, then jumped down onto the ground. Bruno was enraged. "This is none of yer business. Go away before Is get angry.." "Oh please, you can't even speak proper English, what can you possibly do to me. If you ask me you're just a bully, picking on little girls like that.." Sees Cassie glare when he said little, "That is, pretty little girls. I think you think you're all that just because you can grab an innocent girl from no where and do who knows what to her. I think you are so sick, you know that? You defiantly need to learn some manners you twisted, disturbed, bemused, self absorbed, uneducated freak!" By the time Bruno was able to process all of this he suddenly noticed Cassie was gone, While Yakko had be talking Wakko and Dot freed her and now all were behind Yakko. "Why you.." Bruno started. Yakko pointed upwards. Bruno looked and a house fell on top of him. His feet curled up under the house like what happened to the wicked witch in the Wizard of Oz. "Thanks guys.." Cassie smiled. "What are you doing in this part of town anyway Cass?" Yakko looked at her sternly. " I was thinking and kind of didn't know where I was going." Cassie said. Yakko looked at his sibs. "C'mon we should head back to the tower." All four of them started back towards the lot. "How did you find me?" Cassie asked Yakko. " I really don't know, I could suddenly hear you inside my head, it was really strange, I heard you crying for help. So I told my sibs we needed to take a detour, and here we are. I'm glad that guy didn't get any further though."  
  
" I am too.." Cassie hugged Yakko. He smiled and hugged her back. When they got to the tower they all went their separate ways. Dot went to her room to read, Wakko went to build another Gizmo and Yakko and Cassie went into Cassie's room to talk. Yakko sat down on the bed next to Cassie. "Cassie.. I." he started but Cassie cut him off. "Yakko, I think I am in love with you.." Yakko's jaw nearly dropped. "Well.I..uhh.."  
  
Cassie smirked. "Why did I leave the great Yakko Warner speechless?" "Erm.. No it's just that.." "You weren't expecting that?" Cassie finished. "Yeah." He looked at her and suddenly put his arm around her shoulders. She blinked and looked at him. He looked directly into her eyes, suddenly Cassie felt her other arm move toward Yakkos outer shoulder and she got closer to Yakko, until they both began to kiss. The kiss began to get deeper when all of a sudden a invisible force pulled them apart. 


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 3  
  
Yakko struggled to sit up. He was thrown onto another part of Cassies bed, then the place they had been previously sitting on. He shook away the dizziness he felt and suddenly looked around in fear.  
  
"Cassie?!?" "I'm here.." Came a voice from below. Yakko crawled over at the end of the bed to see Cassie lying on the ground. Yakko jumped off the bed and helped her up. "What happened?" Cassie asked, in a daze. "It appears something pulled us apart." Yakko murmured. They both quickly glanced around to see anything. They could see nothing. Cassie suddenly tensed. "Lets get out of here Yakko.I am getting bad vibes." Both left the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
Suddenly a small dark form emerged, the creature appeared to be a young boy. His eyes glowed red. He snickered. "I sure got them good!" he said, proud of himself. Then another form became visible. This form looked much older but was almost the same shape and also had red glowing eyes. He stared hard at the younger one. "You shouldn't have done that.." the older creature said. " Oh c'mon dad I was just having a little fun, besides they were KISSING.. Ugh! That stuff makes me want to gag!" Hie father again stared at his son hard. "What were we sent here to do?" "Watch the Warners.." the little boy said automatically. "Who specifically?"  
  
"Cassie." "So you can't go around and messing around with her life, because you think it's yucky. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I got it.." the boy form said anxiously. He really wanted to get this over with. "Don't worry son, well be done in two or so days, then well have all the information for-" Suddenly the door to the room opened and both forms instantly dissapeared. Yakko and Cassie gazed in the room. " I swear I heard voices in here a second ago.." Cassie said. "This is creeping me out.." Yakko commented. Cassie nodded. "Um Yakko?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You mind if I sleep in your room tonight? On the floor or something?" Yakko blinked. "Sure. Scared to go to sleep in your own room?" he asked slyly. Cassie blushed. "Maybe.." He smiled and then said, " well then welcome to the Warner hotel! Please enjoy your stay and no we do not put complimentary mints on the pillows." Cassie couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Later on that night, Yakko and Cassie were getting ready for bed in his room. Yakko was sitting on his bed when he glanced down at her. She was busy fixing up the mattress on the floor and arranging the covers ever so perfectly. He smiled softly, thinking about the kiss they had. She didn't even pull away he realized. Maybe he was starting to really like her after all. Cassie saw Yakko looking at her in the corner of her eyes. When she saw him smile a little she knew what he was thinking. She tried not to blush. She was really liking him too. But Zack, the moment his name entered her head she felt herself sigh a little, not enough for Yakko to notice, but enough for her to just lie on her bed and continue to think. "Night Cass.." said the voice on the bed, Yakko was also lying down now too under his covers and was reaching for the lamp next to bed on the nightstand. When he turned the light off he snuggled into bed and promptly fell asleep. Cassie also fell asleep a little bit after.  
  
Cassie suddenly felt like she was in another world entirely. She blinked and looked around. It was so more real here, she suddenly realized, it was the real world!!! Her home!! But what could she be doing here?! As if to answer her question suddenly a figure appeared in her path, he has dangerous silver eyes. "Get her.." he commanded. Suddenly out of nowhere different monsters, people, etc appeared and were surrounding her. She ran the only way that wasn't blocked and continued to run. What was happening?!?! She couldn't help though that this felt familiar. Like a déjà vu feeling. She continued to run, buildings kept getting into her way. She struggled to run through the city, hundreds of people behind her, only, now she realized they weren't ordinary people. Things came back to her in a flash, suddenly she fell to the ground hard and got knocked out. When she came to she was in a cell. A prison, there were two other girls with her. Whispering frantically. Cassie started to shiver uncontrollably. Not again!! Oh dear god not again!! She was here again. She didn't want to be here. She ran to another part of the cell and looked closely at the writing upon the wall. "Cassie Buttelman, 1998, I will escape." Cassie collapsed on the spot. She was here again. She had been imprisoned here so many years ago. She was barely twelve when it happened. Suddenly two guards came in and shouted her name. She cried out and stumbled back towards the wall but they walked over and grabbed her by her arms. She struggled frantically and desperately looked at the two girls also imprisoned in the cell for any help. She knew then that both girls were too terrified to do anything. Cassie was dragged out of the room into the hall. She kicked and screamed frantically, telling them to let her go. Then she was sobbing. They finally got to the end of the hall where two double doors were. The guards opened them and then.. Cassie gasped as she woke up and sat straight up in bed. Sweat was pouring from her face, or was that tears? She couldn't remember. She started to shake. She had that nightmare only once before and she knew what that meant. They were coming for her again. Even though she was terrified, she didn't wake Yakko up. He needed rest. After a while she became tired again, and fell asleep once more, this time, the nightmare didn't come.  
  
Cassie slowly became aware of a voice surrounding her, her noticed her mind was slowly waking up, she was able to hear the voice more clearly, it sounded like a boys. She opened her eyes slowly and at first was a blur, then suddenly when she saw what was staring at her, she screamed. 


	4. Meeting Enemies

Chapter 4  
  
The form blinked and jumped back. Yakko, who was sleeping until She screamed woke up instantly and gazed at Cassie, he saw the Monster and was instantly by her side. "Who....WHAT...are you?" he asked the form carefully. The form said nothing; in fact it began to disappear. "Wait..." Cassie called. "Please, we won't hurt you. Just tell us who you are..." The form paused. "My name is Hardy." he said carefully, "I'm a ghost.." Yakko and Cassie blinked. "You're a what?" They both asked at the same time. "I'm a ghost." The boy repeated. "Okkay.." Yakko said slowly. "Were you the one who pulled us apart?" Cassie asked Hardy. "Yeah," Hardy answered, "you were kissing! It was gross!" Cassie and Yakko rolled their eyes. "What are you doing here?" Yakko asked. "Me and my dad were sent here to watch you." He pointed to Cassie. "But I was getting bored and I wanted to ask if you wanted to play." "Sure well play.." Cassie said. "We will?" Yakko turned to her. She jabbed him with her elbow. "Sure we will.." Yakko said, in pain. "Yay!" Hardy was happy. "What shall we play?" Yakko asked. "How about...Truth or Dare?" Cassie smiled at Yakko. He also got the same idea and smiled back. Hardy looked thoughtful. "Okkay, lets do it!"  
  
So they sat down and played truth or dare. After it was over, Cassie learned some interesting things about Hardy and his dad, whose name was Harry. "Hmmmmmmm" Cassie looked at Yakko as she watched Hardy disappear. "What do you think about him?" She asked Yakko. "He seems nice. Though I am not sure about his father.." "Did you find out who they work for?" Yakko shook his head. " I thought you were going to ask." "Oh..." Cassie frowned. " I wonder who is behind this.."  
  
Meanwhile, almost across the galaxy, a small group of people were gathered. They gathered in a small room of a fairly large space ship. They all sat down at a table, discussing the matter at hand. "King Sedrick wants the girl." A male voice said. The voice belonged to a young man, in his mid twenties. "Yes, but will the ghost do his job?" a girl with fiery red hair said. She was older, possibly in her early thirties. "So far he has. But I fear his child is getting to into the way." The twin to the other girl replied. The two others who occupied the room were silent, as if thinking. "Its true," said the oldest man there, in his early fifties. "Maybe," said the last person, he was different than the others, he was a centaur. His skin had a tint of green in it, and his hooves and tail had green streaks in it. "But, they are all we got for now, until we get to earth." "King Sedrick gave us the job to capture her. Did anyone bother to ask why?" asked one of the twins. "All I know is, I wouldn't want to be in that girls shoes right now."  
  
Cassie looked at the night sky and sighed. It was getting late and she was sure her parents would be worried about her. She wanted to stay in the Toon world, but she did have school tomorrow and she knew her parents would be furious if she missed another day of school. She said goodbye to her friends and crossed over from the toon world to the real world. When she got home she found herself feel like she was being followed, she hoped that creepy ghost wasn't following her again. He and his son are doing enough damage in her life. She walked by her parents and said hello and she was going off to bed. Her mom smiled at her warmly. Her father just continued what he was doing, reading a book, he barely acknowledged her. This saddened her, but she expected it. She went to her room and fell asleep on her bed, and dreamed the same horrible nightmare again..  
  
A week or so later Cassie came back to the toon world for a visit. She was looking around for the Warner's when suddenly Zack appeared in front of her. "Heya.." he smiled. "Hey.." Cassie smiled back. "Want to go take a walk with me?" he asked. She thought a little. " I guess.." "Great!" he took her hand in his and started to walk along with her. They talked most of the time, talking about their lives and Cassie began to really to get to know a lot about Zack. She was amazed to learn that before he was a Warner he used to be a different type of animal, but during the battle with Sir Nightmare he got mutated into a Warner-like creature. He also found out Cassie had saved the toon world. "So I came here to protect you from any harm." He finished. "Thank you Zack.." She smiled. Zack hugged her softly. "I really think this world needs you, more than the real world does.bad things are starting to happen." Cassie pulled away. "Maybe they wouldn't happen if I wasn't around, maybe I am the cause of all this.." "Don't be so hard on yourself. Things happen for a reason Cass. You were meant to be here." She stopped and looked into Zack's eyes. "Do you really think so?" He stopped and looked into hers, their faces inches apart. " I do." He kissed her. 


	5. The Witches Council

Chapter 5  
  
Cassie walked to the tower in a daze. Zack's kiss. She really  
loved it. She loved him. But Yakko, All of a sudden she shuddered,  
Her mind distracted from the matter at hand. She looked around  
Desperately.  
"Hello?! Is anyone there?!?" she called, a little frightened.  
No one was there.  
She got to the tower and looked around for Yakko, Wakko and Dot.  
She finally found them asleep together on a sofa.  
She blinked and went over and nudged Yakko.  
"WAHHHH!!" he fell off the sofa and Wakko and Dot followed.  
"Oops..." Cassie tried not to laugh. "Sorry guys!"  
"S'ok.." Yakko said, even though he looked dazed.  
" I just wanted to come by and say Hi.."  
"No stay.." Yakko said desperately.  
"Yeah!" wakko answered. Dot nodded.  
Cassie looked at them with one eyebrow raised. "Okkay...is something  
wrong?"  
"Ever since you left that ghost boy and his dad have been tearing the tower  
apart!" Yakko exclaimed.  
"Opening and slamming doors, throwing things into walls, you  
name it, they've done it!!"  
"Why are they being so violent?" Cassie asked.  
"Because we need to speak to you.." Suddenly two forms appeared.  
One was Hardy and the other, was his father, Harry.  
Cassie blinked. Yakko, Wakko and Dot stood on both sides of her.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Cassie asked.  
"Well...I heard Hardy told you much of what is happening here,  
and why we are here.."  
Hardy looked embarrassed.  
"So, I have to tell you, yes we are spying on you, for a organization.  
We don't know its name, all we know is it was once good, but now is evil.  
We even fear it, but they made us a bargain, a home for  
info about you.." He pointed to Cassie.  
Cassie felt a shiver go down her spine.  
"A home?! Like the tower?!" Yakko exclaimed.  
Harry nodded. "How could we refuse?"  
Cassie was confused. "Who would send you to spy on me?!" suddenly it came  
to her. She froze.  
"Cassie?" Yakko saw the color drain from her entire face.  
"No....It couldn't be...." she collapsed in a chair. She sighed  
deeply.  
Yakko and the others looked at her oddly.  
"Who are these guys?" Yakko asked her.  
Cassie looked weak. "Theres this group of evil witches and warlocks. I had  
to fight against them once. These guys are dangerous yakko. They KILL their  
own kind just so they can have more power. Its scary...They are called The  
Witches Council"  
Yakko looked at her, "That's awful!!!...how do you know all of  
this?"  
Cassie felt her body shudder. She couldn't tell him.  
"Cassie?" Yakko looked at her. "What do you know?"  
Cassie didn't answer, instead she ran out of the tower.  
"Cassie!!" Yakko ran after her, everyone else followed.  
She almost was at the end of the lot when suddenly 4 beings appeared in  
front of her, blocking Cassies way.  
Cassie cried out and stumbled back, Yakko caught her in his arms.  
He looked at the 4 arrivals and got a very bad feeling.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
One of the red headed twins looked at Yakko.  
"I am Raven, this is my twin sister Ruth, and the two men are  
Angel and Jagger."  
"What do you want?" Yakko was on his guard.  
Jagger looked at Yakko in the eyes and pointed to Cassie.  
"Her."  
Her eyes widened.  
"No," she screamed. "You are not taking me back!"  
"King Sedrick wants you." Ruth said.  
"No!" Cassie screamed again. " I will NOT, ill repeat, NOT go back to that  
place!!!"  
"Anyone else confused?" Wakko asked, everyone else nodded their heads.  
Cassie trembled. "Theres something about my past that you don't know.."  
Raven looked at them, "Cassie used to be in our group." Her eyes gleamed.  
"And what group was that?" Yakko asked looking her in the eyes.  
Before Raven could answer, Cassie looked down at the ground and said it  
herself.  
"The Witches Council...." 


	6. Friends or foes?

Chapter 6  
Yakko looked at Cassie. "What?" he asked, confused.  
"You mean the same council you told us you had to fight?" Dot said.  
Cassie nodded.  
"You WORKED for them?" Yakko shouted.  
Cassie blushed and nodded. It was easy to tell she was very  
embarrassed.  
"Well now that we have that sorted out." Raven said, tossing her red hair  
over her shoulders. "Give us her now."  
The Warner's glared at the four figures, enraged. The ghosts soon  
joined them.  
"No.." Yakko answered.  
The twins blinked. Angel said. "This is not a request, we will bring her  
back by force if necessary."  
"Well, before you take her, mind if I have a small chat with her?" Yakko  
asked.  
The magical beings glanced at each other.  
"I Suppose." The twins said in unison.  
Yakko grabbed Cassie's arm gently; and with a wave of his hand to his sibs;  
signaling them to stay, he led Cassie to a park.  
They ended up at a fountain. It was white in color and had various animals,  
which spurted out water into the bottom of the fountain. Cassie sat down on  
the edge of the fountain. Yakko sat down next to her.  
After a couple minutes of silence, "Why didn't you tell me?" Yakko asked.  
"What could I say to make it sound any better Yakko?" Cassie sighed.  
"Yakko, I couldn't let you know I actually worked with those creeps. What  
would you think? That maybe I was evil too? I don't know Yakko, I was  
scared. I hate talking about my past!"  
After a bit, Yakko hugged her.  
"C'mon Cass you know me better than that. I would have understood.  
Everything doesn't have to be a deep dark secret y'know."  
Cassie pulled away. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Thanks for understanding Yakko."  
He smiled back, softly.  
"Hey, no problem. Just please try not to keep everything a secret okkay?"  
She nodded. "You won't have to work about that Yakko." She looked at him,  
that's when he realized she wasn't smiling anymore.  
"Because I'm going back with them." She finished.  
"What?!" Yakko cried out.  
"You can't go back with them! They want to hurt you!"  
"I'm sorry Yakko, but at least this way, the witches' council wont turn  
into your enemy too. You know I am right."  
He looked into her eyes. They were set with a determined expression, yet,  
also scared. She didn't want to leave. But if she didn't, the witches'  
council would continue to try and make her. She was afraid for the Warners  
and her parent's safety.  
"No, I don't care what happens, if they are as dangerous as you claim; then  
they wont have you!" Yakko stubbornly said.  
"But Yakko." Cassie started.  
"No!" Yakko simply said.  
"Please Yakko, I don't want you to get hurt."  
Yakko gave her a sly grin.  
"I think the only ones that will be hurt is Sedrick and his band of wicked  
witches."  
Cassie couldn't help but smile at Yakko's comment. She felt protected with  
Yakko around. She liked him a lot. Which is why she didn't want him or his  
sibs to get hurt! She stopped smiling and sighed.  
Yakko saw her face fall. He thought to himself: What can I do to convince  
Cassie to stay? He blinked, then he looked at her. Without a word he leaned  
into her and kissed her softly, passionately. When it was over she looked  
into his eyes, dazed. Wow! That was some kiss.  
He gave her a mischievous smirk. "Now will you stay?" Cassie was in a daze.  
She really liked that kiss. She found herself looking at Yakko. She was  
thinking about staying...or not.  
Meanwhile, Zack found the group of Witches, Warners, and ghosts.  
He blinked, momentarily startled.  
"Uh, hi!"  
The Warners glanced over.  
"Hey Zack." Dot said.  
"Hi Dot, did I miss something?" Zack looked wearily at the Witches and  
Warlocks.  
Dot and wakko explained as best as they could of what happened, up until  
Yakko and Cassie left to talk.  
"Hmmmmm...which way did they go?" Zack asked.  
Dot and Wakko pointed a way. Zack nodded. "Thanks."  
He looked at the people from the Witches council and the ghosts uneasily.  
"Nice to meet you, I think.."  
He ran off and finally spotted the two minutes later. Yakko was holding  
Cassie in his arms. She looked content and smiled lovingly at Yakko.  
Something happened, Zack thought, his rage starting to take over his body.  
Cassie loves me! His brain screamed. I shall not be denied her!  
He walked up to them slowly, when Yakko saw him, he blinked.  
"Hey Zack." He said.  
Cassie instantly blushed and pulled out of Yakko's arms.  
Zack shifted his gaze to the highly embarrassed Cassie. He didn't answer  
Yakko's greeting but said to Cassie,  
"Can we talk?"  
She nodded.  
"But......" Yakko started.  
Zack looked at him as he was leading Cassie away, "Don't worry, this wont  
take long." 


	7. Revealed

Chapter 7  
Cassie and Zack stopped in the middle of the lot. Surrounded by  
soundstages and standing on the hot asphalt, Cassie wished she were back at  
the fountain with Yakko. She glanced at Zack uneasily.  
"So..um, what did you want to talk about?" She asked him.  
He looked at her. "I thought you loved me."  
Cassie instantly blushed. "Love? I don't want to 'Love' anybody yet Zack!  
I'm only fourteen! Yakko's thirteen! And your..."  
"Seventeen"  
"Yeah." she thought for a moment.  
"Woah!! Your seventeen?!?!?"  
Zack nodded.  
"That's..just..weird!" Cassie said.  
Zack rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon, humans do worse."  
"Hey!" Cassie said and looked at him. Then getting serious again she  
sighed. "Still, do you mind waiting? I need to know who I really like okkay  
Zack?"  
He looked at her, then hugged her.  
"Alright."  
  
Yakko was pacing nervously around the fountain.  
"'This wont take long', my foot!" He muttered. Finally he stopped and  
started to follow where they left. He didn't trust Zack with Cassie alone.  
He walked past some soundstages.  
Two people stuck their heads out from an alleyway between two soundstages  
that Yakko just went past. The light uncloaked their identities. One was a  
girl toon, the other a boy. The same two who were following Cassie out of  
the lot a while ago. Also the same two who stopped Kirk from hurting  
Cassie. The girl toon was a Warner. She had long blonde hair and a single  
red rose near her left ear. The other was a Warner boy, both seemed around  
the age of sixteen. The boy looked quite a bit like Yakko, though he wore a  
white headband across his forehead. He also wore a green jersey. Despite  
their differences, the pair looked the same in a way that was not by  
appearances, but by body language and attitude.  
"He's going after them!" the boy exclaimed softly to the girl.  
Both snuck back into the darkness of the alleyway. It was dark, but not  
dark enough for the girl's signs to be seen.  
"What can we do?" The girl's sign read.  
"I dunno Rose, but if Yakko finds out about Zack and Cassie.."  
"Trakko! We aren't allowed to interfere!" Rose's frantic sign read.  
Trakko sighed. "You're right, as always Rose."  
Rose nodded to her twin brother. She suddenly thought of something and held  
up another sign.  
"Trakko? We are twins right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then why am I so different from you? Where did we come from? And why can't  
I talk like everyone else?"  
"All good questions sis, but I cant remember anymore than you can. All I  
know is were related to the Warners somehow. But I don't think they need  
anymore Warners. So we should just wait. And stay out of sight."  
Rose stamped her foot impatiently.  
"But Trakko! I'm tired of hiding! I want them to see us! To get to know  
us!"  
"Sis, we cant, they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand us. We  
are too different."  
"Do you really think they are that shallow?" Rose gave him a annoyed look.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Trakko almost yelled, frustrated at his sister.  
Yakko thought he heard a sound coming from one of the soundstages he just  
past. Curious, he went to see if it was Cassie and Zack.  
"Hello?" he called.  
Trakko and Rose instantly froze. They glanced at one another and nodded to  
each other. Both having the same plan to escape. As Yakko entered the dark  
alleyway, they charged at him, knocking him to the ground, the two then  
made their escape. Yakko stumbled and stood up. He saw a glimpse of the two  
who knocked him down. He blinked.  
Were they......no, they couldn't have been. There are not Warners all over  
the place. He shook his head and continued looking for Zack and Cassie.  
  
The others were growing bored. Wakko and Dot were playing cards. The two  
ghosts were talking to the twin witches. But the conversation was turning  
bad fast.  
"You told them?!?!" Raven growled.  
"Duh." Hardy said. His father shushed him.  
"Look, you evil witches, we are not going to let you take Cassie away from  
her family. She belongs here."  
"Yeah!" Hardy chimed.  
The twin witches were getting annoyed. And no one ever wants to see a Witch  
get annoyed.  
"Angel! Jagger! I think we should take these traitors back to Sedrick!"  
  
Yakko casually walked up to the pair. Cassie was just finishing telling  
Zack her decision to go with the Witches council. He had the same  
expression Yakko had when she mentioned it.  
"I won't let them take you away!" Zack announced.  
"Correction, we wont." Yakko said. Both turned to him. She smiled  
gratefully at Yakko. But still, she knew that her going might be the best  
for both boys. 


	8. Kidnapped!

Chapter 8  
"Now what a minute." Dot said, standing up. "Leave them alone.."  
Raven glared at the girl.  
"This is none of your business! so stay out before I turn you  
into the pest you are!"  
Wakko stood next to his sister. "Leave them alone.." He simply  
said.  
"Oh, who else will be joining us? Sailor moon?" Raven taunted.  
The two men with the twins grabbed the ghosts and floated off  
with them.  
"Hey!" Hardy cried.  
"Let my son go!" Harry growled.  
"Shut up." Angel ordered.  
Just then, Yakko, Zack and Cassie were returning.  
Cassie gasped when she saw the scene.  
The twins smiled evilly at Cassie.  
"Take the traitors to Sedrick. We will handle the run away."  
Raven commanded.  
The two men dissapeared with the ghosts while the twins closed  
in on Cassie.  
"Oh no," She whispered, backing up.  
Suddenly the two boys jumped in front of Cassie.  
"Don't you dare touch her." Yakko warned.  
Zack pulled out his cane, ready for the twins.  
"Oh, look sister. Two boys protecting her. My, my, my Cassie's  
been a busy girl." Raven said mockingly.  
"You can't go and take a girl against her will." Yakko said.  
The twin girls smirked.  
"Ruth, darling, you take cane boy, Ill take the chatter box."  
Ruth obediently walked toward Zack, while Raven attacked Yakko,  
who was still in front of Cassie.  
"Better get out while you can little boy, you're messing with beings  
more powerful than you can understand."  
"Cassie's my friend, I am not going to have her taken away by  
the likes of you!" Yakko was mad.  
Raven was yawning. "You bore me." She waved her hand and Yakko  
was sent flying into a wall.  
"Yakko!" Cassie cried, starting to run after him. When Raven  
grabbed her by her tail.  
"Let me go!!!"  
Raven pulled her so hard she flew into Raven's arms, trapped.  
Yakko was struggling to stand up.  
"Let go of her you witch.." Wakko and Dot were at his side.  
"Never." she hissed.  
Zack had got away from Ruth and held his cane high over his head  
and charged for Raven. He hit her hard over the head. Causing  
her to crumble to the ground.  
Cassie was free and she stumbled into Yakko's arms. He held her  
close to him and kept whispering encouragement while she started  
to sob.  
Zack looked on the scene, hurt.  
"Poor misguided Zack..You really thought Cassie loved you? Seems  
to me she's wrapped up in the arms of Yakko warner. You need  
to get revenge right? Well if you follow us then we will show  
you the way to get Cassie into your arms, and your arms alone."  
Ruth told him.  
Zack looked at them. " But.." He started.  
"C'mon Zack." she turned his head so he stared into her eyes.  
He nodded softly and followed Ruth away. raven soon followed.  
Yakko and Cassie continued to hug each other, long after Cassie  
stopped crying. They both felt like if they let go of each other  
that the universe would fall apart.  
suddenly Dot cleared her throat. Which sent them back into reality.  
Both instantly separated.  
"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but Zack has been kidnapped!!!  
So has Hardy and harry too!"  
Cassie looked around desperately, sure enough Zack was gone as  
well as the ghosts.  
Yakko saw the fear in Cassie's eyes. He tried to keep her from  
breaking down again.  
"Don't worry well find them.."  
She nodded but closed her eyes. She knew this was her fault.  
If she had gone with the Witches council none of this would have  
happened. Something bad was going to happen. She knew it. But  
she couldn't do anything about it.....  
The End!!!  
Stay tuned for the next and final story of my first season of  
stories. Getting Close  
( I will write more after getting close but things will be different!) 


End file.
